Cider
by Lara.x
Summary: This is the story of how Lily Evans realises her mistakes and how she pay for them too. Wrote this fic as I've just seen the first snow of 2016 and felt like celebrating. Lots of Jily. One shot. Basic fluff.


AN- hiya all, thanks for reading. Please review, it makes me happy and write more! Also, have a look at my other fics please! Cheers!

Lara xxx

PS I dedicate this fic to my friends, basically got everything, I owe my life to you. Literally. You're the best, guys!

~~~AH+HT+CL+SS+OB+RH~~~

STANDARD DISCLAIMER APPLYS.

Lily looked hot. There was no denying that. She wore a short, tight, sparkly black dress reaching her mid-thigh. It was pulled taught against her body and stretched with every movement. Her fiery red hair was pulled into a messy side braid and her make up was perfected- a slight blush, black eyeliner, mascara and soft pink lipstick.

Lily was walking ( well stumbling as she was wearing abnormally high ankle boots for her) down Hogsmede Lane towards the Three Broomsticks. The snow was falling lightly, but it wasn't cold.

It was Sirius' 18th birthday party, and the party was in full flow by the time Lily arrived. There were Gryffindor themed lions, banners and balloons covering the cosy pub. Lily spotted Amy, in the corner and beckoned her over.

"Amy" she began, before being cut off by the birthday boy himself.

"Evans! Eagles! How are you! Give me a hug, girls" yelled Sirius, his breathe smelling ever so slightly of fire-whiskey, over the pumping music and immediately pulled them in to a bear hug. He was wearing skin tight black jeans and a checked shirt, pulled tightly over his muscles. His grin was permanent, his hair wild and crazy, and his eyes sparkled with happiness.

"Mr Black! How very dashing you look!" Lily said, smugly.

"Sirius, you look..." Amy paused before glancing down his chest and winking, "Happy Birthday by the way!"

"Cheers Evans and Eagles... You look hot!" He smirked but he was true. Amy was dressed to the nines, her hair was styled into a bun and her make up perfect. Her dress was indigo (complementing her blonde hair perfectly) and was strapless and tight. Her tanned legs were on show and she was wearing about 3inch wedges. Sirius couldn't keep his eyes off her.

Amy smiled, coyly, and was edging slowly toward Sirius, obviously wanting his attention.

"Oh, Sirius, by the way... Our presents!" Lily said looking over to the towering pile of gifts stacked "unless you don't want them, that is?" Added in Amy, smirking.

"Ooh nah not today!" Sirius dead panned.

"Kay then!" Lily said, ducking as Sirius aimed a mock-punch at her, "okay, seriously, we got you joint presents right, you have to open mine first" Lily continued, handing over a book-sized parcel.

"Ta" thanked Black, ripping open the present like a hyper toddler, "Awesome, Lils, this is amazing!" Sirius cheered glancing at Lily's present. It was the 'Book of Help for Meddlers in Motors', the brand new book. "Thanks Lily, this will be great!"

Amy was smirking as she handed over a large box, wrapped in lion themed paper. Again, Sirius tore it open, his face lighting up in delight then confusion. Amy giggled, knowing the joke. Still looking confused, he held the gift up and raised an eyebrow.

"The helmet's not for you! It's for whoever wants to come with you but doesn't want to go on a death mission! And the books... Well they speak for themselves!" Amy advised looking at the two books- 'Getting your girl' and 'The complete series of Witches on Wheels'.

Sirius grinned widely and pulled Amy into a quick kiss. "Thanks" he whispered.

"Hey Lily, Amy!" Remus said, panting heavily "Sirius, Rosemerta says the cider you ordered is in the basement. It is cider right? I need help bringing it."

"Cider yeah, it's a Muggle alcoholic drink. Well nice actually! Um... Well I suppose I'll help you" Sirius agreed, looking unsure. Lily jumped in offering her help:

"Sirius don't worry! I'll help Remus! Lead the way Lupin!"

"Cheers, Lils" thanked Sirius.

Remus nodded, and turned away leading Lily through the party and down a corridor, towards a small room at the back. Remus leant over picking up 4 or 5 bottles of about 50 or so. "Um, I'll take these up. Will you be alright to carry the others up?"

"Yes, you go up. I'll be along in minute." Instructed Lily, her hands skimming along the green bottles.

"Ok, you look lovely by the way! Trying to impress someone?" Asked Remus, cautiously, his face filled with laughter.

"Remus?" Asked Lily, anger flashing in her eyes, but he had already gone, laughing quietly. Lily looked back at the bottles, chuckling too. She leant over, reaching for the bottles when she felt her hand be enclosed, being secured. Her wand tugged out of her left hand. She turned around and guilt flood her. She averted her eyes, looking down at the floor. She tried to pull her hand down but it was tied with rope to the stand of drinks. She sighed deeply, fearing this situation. She couldn't be here. With him.

His eyes were on the floor too but slowly, carefully, they began to raise up. Looking at her legs, looking at her dress, her face. Her eyes.

She raised her eyes and saw those dark brown eyes. Looking in to hers. Staring at her. Lily gulped.

"So" he said at barely more than a whisper. "You came... I didn't think you would."

There was only one guy in the world that could make Lily feel this bad, feel this guilty. James Potter.

"Jam-" Lily began but stopped as she saw the pain in his eyes.

"James. What's..." She wanted to say wrong but she knew the answer to that. "Up?"

"What's up? What's up? Are you joking? Please tell me your joking. Lily. Seriously?" James questioned, rage evident in his voice. "You're asking me? Isn't it obvious? Oh for Merlins' sake. I'm leaving." He made the way to the door, cursing.

"Wait" Lily asked, cringing inside. "James, perhaps we... Should talk? I... Um... Well-"

"No Lily. NO!" He whispered so angrily he may as well have been shouting at her. It did the same to her on the inside. But, the funny thing was, she knew she did wrong. What she did wrong. Why she did it. Couldn't he understand that?

"No, James, you listen to me" Lily shouted, her own hormones spelling overboard. "Yes, I agreed to meet up with you. Yes, I stood you up. Yes, I like you. Yes, I wanted to see you. Yes, you were the one snogging Lizzie Creevy. Yes, I know."

"Lily. I wasn't snogging Lizzie. No way. Did you think I would do something like that to you?" James questioned.

"Yes" Lily whispered her whole body shaking.

James just looked up at her in disgust and made his way to the door again. In an instant he was pulled towards Lily, their bodies touching. She had reached her wand and cast a spell to tie his hand next to hers. Lily could feel his warm breathe on her nose, his muscles on hers.

"What are you doing Lily?" James whispered into her ear.

"Weren't you listening you idiot?" Asked Lily, moving so their noses were touching.

"I was listening. You distract me." James laughed.

"I like you James and I was wrong. I shouldn't have guessed, shouldn't have judged you. I'm sorry."

In an instant James closed the gap pushing his lips to hers. She responded deepening the kiss as he moved his free hand to around her waist. In return she fluffed up his hair with her hand, pulling him closer. She began biting on his bottom lip, teasing him. He couldn't deal with it. He pushed his tongue into her mouth, caressing her mouth. She moaned softly and he pushed even further. For a second, she dropped her hand from his head, stroking his broad shoulders and reached for her wand. She released the ropes attached to their hands and immediately held on to James for her life. One of his hands was in her hair, massaging her head softly and the other was on her waist keeping her there. Her moved into her so she was leaning on the cabinet and broke away. A small groan escaped Lily's mouth and James just smiled.

"I told you that you distracted me!" James grinned. Laughing when Lily rolled her eyes.

"JAMES!" Lily said, her voice stern, "You idiot! You made me forget to bring the cider!" Lily slapped James lightly on the shoulder before kissing him on the nose.

"Really? The cider? Right! You go and get it then. Where is it?" Questioned James, looking mischievous. Lily raised her eyebrow but turned around. She reached for where the cider was. But there was no cider there. It was gone! She spun around on her heel and faced James.

"Okay, chill. It was a set-up. Remus accio'd the cider when he got up there again. There's nothing to worry about. I just wanted to talk to you and I knew you would avoid me at the party." James confessed looking guilty. "Lily... I need you. Seriously. Don't let me loose you. Again. Please"

"James..." Lily muttered looking down to the ground. "I need you too..."

In that second James had Lily in his arms again, kissing her mouth passionately. It took all her effort to pull away. "James, the party. We can't just leave. It's Sirius' 18th!"

"He'll have other's!" James whispered in to her shoulder, desperately trying to snog her again. "No one will miss us"

"A) it's Sirius' 18th. He needs you. And B) they will miss us!" Lily whispered back "and anyway, if we stay down here I'll have to have my way with you, Mr Potter!"

"Fine by me!" He nudged her shoulder, lovingly. Lily took his hand and led him to the door. Carefully she opened it and led the way back to the party.

James was right, though.

Remus was talking to 3 girls, all of which flashing their best smiles and batting their eyelashes. Peter was drinking fire whiskey and playing poker and Sirius and Amy were standing in the corner, incredibly close. Attached by the lips.

Lily turned to James after he nudged her shoulder. "What was that about having you way with with me?!"

AN-thank you, please review-even if it's just a word or two it makes you feel more wanted and appreciated.

Luv ya all

Lara xxx


End file.
